Cinderella
by MEEMEE1
Summary: First fic alert! Co-written by Gabbi of Gabbi and Demon Dog, this is the YYH take on the old classic Cinderella. R&R please


Gabbi: Well... konnichiwa? What can I say? This is my friend, MiMi. I forced her to become a part of fanfiction.net. Well... since this is her fic, I decided to help her.  
  
Mimi: Hello person!  
  
Gabbi: Well... err... yeah...  
  
We decided to kick off MiMi's writing career with a good old Hiei/Kurama parody fanfic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cinderella!  
  
**The YYH version**  
  
~The Cast~  
  
Cinderella- Kurama  
  
Prince Charming- Hiei  
  
Evil Step Mother- Genkai  
  
Evil Stepsisters (brothers?)- Kuwabara & Yusuke  
  
Fairy Godmother- Botan  
  
Prince Charming's nobleman dude- George (don't ask)  
  
Cinderella's parents- Kurama's human parents! You know, Shiori and the Mr. Hanasomethingorrather  
  
Umm... are there any more? .;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Cinderella~  
  
Once upon a time, long ago before there was even a real toilet invented, or the Koorime worried about that Forbidden Child nonsense there was a lovely couple. They had a lovely child that had the fairest skin, the loveliest green eyes and the most elegant red hair.  
  
Sadly, the child's mother died.  
  
The heart-broken man knew that his child needed a motherly figure in its life, so he decided to marry a widow who had the most UGLIEST daughters.  
  
Not long after the remarrying, the stepmother of the child, whom they named Cinderella, was getting more and more beautiful. It ended up being a girl that had long flowing red hair and a healing smile. The jealous stepmother knew that her daughters would never be that pretty. To avenge the fact that she would never have a glamorous daughter, she stabbed Cinderella's father to death.  
  
Cinderella was very saddened by her father's death, but she went on with what her stepmother ordered her to do. They always called her a 'cretin' and 'baka' but she continued her work. In no later than a few years, she became a lowly maid.  
  
She was never allowed out of the house, unless it was for chores. She went on her merry ways, even though she knew she didn't deserve it.  
  
One day, she was sweeping away as if she could put a hole into the brick path, when a blue oni rode on horseback up to the house.  
  
"Nani?" she squeaked as she stood up straight.  
  
"Konnichiwa, ma'am," the oni said, "I have a message from Prince Hiei of the Makai Kingdom. Apparently, he is looking for a bride."  
  
Cinderella sighed. She wished that she could be a bride, or anything except what she was now.  
  
"Now there, girl," he said as he gave her 3 letters. "These are the invitations to the ball he is throwing. One for all the girls in the house. Now then, deliver this to your Kassan, okay?"  
  
Cinderella nodded. "Arigato, oni-sama."  
  
"Call me George," he said with a wink.  
  
"Okay." Cinderella whispered, "Sayonara."  
  
"Bai-bai."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A BALL?!" Yusuke, one of the sisters, squealed.  
  
"Oh, GOODY!" Kuwabara, the other, yelled. "Whee! We're going to a ba-ll! We're to a ba-ll!"  
  
"Hmph," Genkai, the stepmother, snorted. "Well, there are three invitations. One for you, Yusuke. One for you, Kuwabara. And one for C. uh. uh. that ant on the ground!"  
  
Cinderella took one look at the ant and squished it.  
  
"Well, then I'll go," Genkai snorted.  
  
"But what about me?" Cinderella asked.  
  
"You are a maid. Maids don't go to balls! And besides. uh. you have no dress to wear.. And uh. Cinderella no baka!"  
  
Cinderella growled. "Well, what if I do all the chores for this week now? That way, I have nothing in the way, and I might be able to use one of Yusuke's old dresses."  
  
Genkai smiled to herself. 'If she does the chores, I have nothing to worry about for this week. I could easily tell her to do nonsense the rest of the week. I'll say 'yes' and then stab her in the back and say that she can't go!' she thought.  
  
"Hai, Cinderella. You may go. Get to work."  
  
Cinderella's eyes lit up and she got to work.  
  
She work without any breaks or times to rest. She worked harder and harder. When she cleaned things, she did until they were spotless. Her fingers became pruned, but she didn't care. She kept on working.  
  
She finished with an hour to spare.  
  
"Genkai-sama! I did everything! I can go to the ball, right?"  
  
"Uh. no."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. You are not going. Sayonara. We're leaving early so we can get on Prince Hiei's good side."  
  
Cinderella was shattered. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to let it sink in. They left after awhile, each one kicking her in the stomach. She laid down, crying hard.  
  
"Cinderella. do not cry. I am the grim reaper, I mean, lighten up!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! I AM GONNA DDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Cinderella screamed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, that's my night job!" a blue haired oar rider said bubbly. "At day, I am your fairy godmother. I am Botan, please to meet you, Cinderella!"  
  
".what?"  
  
"Oh! Don't you worry your pretty red-head! I am here to help you!"  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yes! I am! I'm going to get you all dolled up for the ball! That Prince Hiei deserves a gal like you!"  
  
".uh. okay."  
  
"Well, let's get moving!"  
  
Botan raise her oar, "BIBITY, BABITI, PUU!"  
  
A small elephant-eared penguin came out of nowhere screaming "PUU!"  
  
Cinderella stared at it, "."  
  
"My dear Cinderella," Botan said, "Meet Puu."  
  
"PUU!"  
  
Cinderella looked at the small thing.  
  
"He'll help you."  
  
She raised her oar again. "PUU! MAKE A CARRIAGE!"  
  
She smacked her oar on Puu's head and with a scream of "PUU!" he became a carriage with a big long-eared blue horse.  
  
"Oh. my."  
  
"Don't worry," Botan patted his head, "Puu always does this. His head is as think as steel."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay!" Botan yelled, "DRESS!"  
  
"No way are you gonna smack me!" Cinderella screamed.  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Botan said as she tapped her.  
  
Instead of a raggy dress, Cinderella had the most beautiful green gown that matched her eyes.  
  
"B-botan. it's."  
  
"Lovely, ne?"  
  
"Appsolutly!"  
  
"Now, my Cinderella, to the ball you shall-"  
  
"Godmother, ma'am? I have no shoes."  
  
"Oh my! I forgot!"  
  
She waved her oar and the most beautiful glass slippers appeared.  
  
"These babies are made from precious Koorime tear gems and the finest of glass. Cinderella, Puu knows the way to the castle, and the way back, but you must come home at midnight, that's when the spell wears off."  
  
Cinderella went into the carriage and Botan slapped Puu's side with her oar. "Good luck, Cinderella!"  
  
"Domo Arigato!" Cinderella yelled as she was off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gawd. some of these girls are so hideous." Prince Hiei moaned. "Especially that orange haired one."  
  
"Heelllooo, Hiei-koi!" Kuwabara squealed.  
  
"Oh. gawd." Prince Hiei slapped his face.  
  
There was a spooky silence that fell over the ball room.  
  
Prince Hiei looked up at the grand staircase.  
  
"Oh! Dangit!" a beautiful redhead was slipping on her gown, trying to go down the staircase.  
  
"Who is that?" Prince Hiei asked.  
  
"Doesn't she ring a bell?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nope," Kuwabara shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Mmm." Genkai looked at the girl.  
  
"You there!" Prince Hiei yelled. "Didn't you need an invitation?!"  
  
"It's okay, Prince Hiei," George yelled, "We have met before. I had given her one. She must've misplaced it. Right?"  
  
"Uh." Cinderella said, trying to regain her balance, "Right."  
  
Prince Hiei smiled. "Well, then. Come here. I wish to know who you are."  
  
Cinderella walked slowly down the staircase and to Prince Hiei.  
  
"Come with me, girl," he ordered.  
  
Cinderella followed him to the veranda.  
  
"Err. hello..?" Cinderella said nervously.  
  
"It's alright. I won't bite," Prince Hiei laughed, "Not you at least."  
  
Cinderella cringed as she saw his fangs which were caught in the moonlight.  
  
He didn't look exactally what people woud think he looks like. He was a bit on the short side. He had this crazy black hair. And these stern red eyes. Okay, so now Cinderella had to admit it. He was pretty hot.  
  
"So. what is your name?" Prince Hiei asked, "I can't keep on calling you 'girl'."  
  
"Well." she said, biting her lip, ".umm."  
  
Should she tell her name? If Genkai found out, she would be as good as dead.  
  
A soft melody was playing in the backround.  
  
"Well then," Prince Hiei took Cinderella's hand, "Do you care to dance?"  
  
Without a care in the world, she started to play along, and she danced with this mysterious prince.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Botan stopped by Puu, "Well?"  
  
"Puu!" the horse screamed.  
  
Botan looked at the veranda. "whoa! Way to go, Cinderella! Yeah!"  
  
Botan looked at her watch, "Uh oh. it's getting close to midnight. CINDERELLA, YOU DUNCE! THE TIME! THE TIME!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cinderella would've, if she could've, melted in the prince's arms. He was so gentle with her. She breathed softly. Her body ached from dancing so much, but she did not care.  
  
"You know," he said softly, "You never told me your name."  
  
"My name?"  
  
She figured that she had nothing to lose.  
  
"My name is-"  
  
DING! DING!  
  
"It's midnight," the prince murmered.  
  
"It's midnight!" she screamed. "Gomen, but I must go! I must!"  
  
DING!  
  
"But. I have just gotten to-" he started.  
  
"I am so sorry! But I must run!"  
  
She pounded her feet on the ground as she ran off.  
  
DING!  
  
"Girl!" Prince Hiei yelled.  
  
"Ah!" Cinderella screamed as she slipped on her gown and her slipper fell off. She continued, pounding her feet on the ground.  
  
DING! DING!  
  
She jumped into the carriage and Puu was off.  
  
They were at a good pase until the twelfth 'ding' was heard.  
  
Puu became that stupid bird again.  
  
And Cinderella had to walk home.  
  
The slipper never went away. It was still the same. She clung it close to her. "I am so sorry, Prince Hiei. honest, I am."  
  
She kept on walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Hiei was in shock. ".who was that. she was so beautiful. she's different from other girls."  
  
He turned to the entrance of the veranda. George was there. "This is all we have," he said, "This slipper."  
  
"George," Prince Hiei said, "I say we take the slipper and have it fitted on every girl that you had invited. We are going to find that girl.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Hiei and George went on their stallions and went up and down all the streets in the town. They fitted the shoe continuously, hoping that the girl the prince knew had a certain shoe size.  
  
No luck.  
  
There was only one house left.  
  
"Hey," George said, "I think I know that house. Yeah, a maid with red hair was in there. I told her to come."  
  
"Could it be her?" Prince Hiei gasped.  
  
"It was just a maid, Prince Hiei," George said, "I could be wrong."  
  
"Let's go anyway."  
  
They went off the horses and knocked on the door.\  
  
Cinderella heard it and started for the door, but Genkai threw her into a chair. "It's the prince! You, my girl, are not going to be seen. You are nothing, got it?"  
  
"Yes," Cinderella moaned, her body aching, "I am nothing."  
  
Genkai swung the door open, making sure that it covered Cinderella. "Hello, Prince Hiei. What brings you to our humble abode?"  
  
"I have come to see your girls, Genaki-sama," he said. "May I please talk to them for a second?"  
  
"Of course! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Genkai yelled.  
  
George narrowed his eyes," What about the red haired maid you have?"  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about," she grunted.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came in. "Hello!"  
  
"George," Prince Hiei said. "The shoe."  
  
George placed the stool with the slipper on it in front of Yusuke.  
  
"Try it on. If the shoe fits."  
  
Yusuke shoved his foot into the shoe. "YYOOWW! WHO THE HECK WEARS THESE?!"  
  
"No match," Prince Hiei murmured. "You there."  
  
Kuwabara shoved his on. "HOLY CRAP!"  
  
"Nu-uh," George said simply as he turned his head to the doorway. "I still think that you had a maid, Genkai-sama."  
  
"Maid? I have no maid!" Genkai said, leaning on the door.  
  
"Grr." Cinderella growled.  
  
Two fox ears started to sprout from her head.  
  
"I am looking behind that door," George grumbled.  
  
"Ah! Git down!" Cinderella told the ears. She clung to a vase with a small rose in it, just in case.  
  
George pulled at the door.  
  
Genkai pulled back.  
  
"Ouch. ouch." Cinderella moaned.  
  
"Pull!" Prince Hiei yelled.  
  
SWUNG! With a mighty thrust, George pulled the door out of Genkai's grip.  
  
A dazed Cinderella fell backwards.  
  
"Cover the evidence!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. They almost dog-piled.  
  
Prince Hiei pulled him back.  
  
He bent down to the redhead and whispered, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Heh. heh." Cinderella smiled, entirely insane.  
  
Prince Hiei took the slipper. "Before you pass out."  
  
He fitted the slipper on Cinderella's foot.  
  
A perfect fit!  
  
Cinderella stared at him. "Uh."  
  
Prince Hiei smiled and kissed her. "You are my bride."  
  
".uh.okay." Cinderella said. "Um. I have a name, you know. it's Cinderella."  
  
"Cinderella," he breathed. "Beautiful. You poor thing, you're all banged up. I'll have my sister heal you."  
  
"Uh. yeah sure. whatever."  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gabbi: Well, MiMi, had fun?  
  
MiMi: PUU!  
  
Gabbi: o.o; well. r&r guys. We had fun.  
  
Uh.. Yeah.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
MiMi: PUU!  
  
Gabbi: We don't own YYH or Cinderella. Thank you and good night! 


End file.
